


Чёртов суд

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: demon Loft [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, Demons, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Immortality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "- Напоминаю, что прямо сейчас состоится суд над провинившейся сотрудницей отряда суккубов, - продолжил все тот же непрошибаемо спокойный голос. Его хозяин по совместительству являлся еще и хозяином всей преисподней данного мира, а это, ни много, ни мало, целый  вариант вселенной. - Пусть явится перед нами суккуб Бывшая, пожалуйста."
Series: demon Loft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818520





	Чёртов суд

\- ВСЕМ ЗАТКНУТЬСЯ!!!

\- Благодарю за помощь, родной, - в наступившем резком молчании бескрайней темной толпы, вызванном жестким воплем одного нелюбимого многими тощего подхалима, помимо низкого спокойного голоса с затаившейся смешинкой был слышен только привычный фоновой гул сердцевины мира, Темного Древа.

Этот монотонный шум был всегда. Являясь неотъемлимой частью преисподнего пространства, шум - гудение неисчислимого количества скованных грехами душ, - давал осознать существование. Вибрации естества, в полной мере отражающие происходящее во вселенной кипение материи. Плотная тьма дрожала и дребезжала, согретая бордовой пульсацией жизни уймы разнообразных монстров, нашедших приют в этом пространстве.

\- Напоминаю, что прямо сейчас состоится суд над провинившейся сотрудницей отряда суккубов, - продолжил все тот же непрошибаемо спокойный голос. Его хозяин по совместительству являлся еще и хозяином всей преисподней данного мира, а это, ни много, ни мало, целый вариант вселенной. - Пусть явится перед нами суккуб Бывшая, пожалуйста.

Хозяин обладал массой имен и ипостасей, и, почти как человек, какие-то он любил, а другие его огорчали. Например, он любил звать себя бесом, хотя являлся высшим демоном, далеким от невзрачной бесовщины, и предпочитал имена, начинающиеся на букву "Л". Игриво представляясь своим собеседникам простецким именем Лофт, главный по преисподней словно бы моментально настраивал на неофициальное общение. Иногда при этом Лофт еще и кокетливо наматывал на палец прядь длинных волос медно-вороного оттенка, совершенно сбивая собеседника с толку безобидным поведением. С ним приходилось держать ухо востро, что, в прочем, не удивительно - чертовщина ведь. Он, например, наименование "дьявол" недолюбливал всем своим нутром, выходил из себя, поэтому так его рисковали обзывать... да почти никто, за исключением самых сильных вояк Небес и их предводителя. Предводителя "с большим самомнением", как частенько усмехались рогатые, вкладывая в свои слова не один и не два смысла.

К счастью для обвиняемой, Бывшая прекрасно знала, как вести себя с начальством:  
\- Я здесь, господин Лофт, - и захлопала пышными ресницами, строя янтарные глазища своему судье в надежде на прощение. Суккуб знала, что хороша - и бирюзовой ровной кожей, и гривой темно-лиловых волос, и фигурой на зависть человеческим красавицам, и, что уж там, основной работой, за исключением срывов. Приятная физическая оболочка нередко играла владелице на руку.

Но Лофт не был бездумно падок на плавные изгибы чьих-либо телес, иначе не занимал бы такую ответственную должность много тысячелетий. Он с бОльшим интересом посматривал сейчас не на полураздетых работников, а на преданного помощника, который, напугав мощным криком чертей, теперь вел запись суда на свитке выделанной кожи, сидя прямо под троном в ногах хозяина. Точнее, обязанный вести запись, белоголовый помощник отвлекся и занялся вырисовыванием чудесного лесного пейзажа чернилами. Лофт слегка пнул паренька под зад, намекая вернуться к поручению.

\- Итак, Бывшая. Ровно шесть минут назад мои зрачки обнаружили тебя за третьим, это важно, нарушением плана работы. Ты занималась людоедством вместо совращения, хотя в контракте было четко прописано - разврат, - цветные, переливающиеся от чередования множества подконтрольных душ глаза Лофта немигающе и в упор смотрели на суккуба, и прочесть в них истинную эмоцию было невозможно. Словно бы лукавое одобрение смешалось с презрительной убийственной ненавистью, и этот коктейль гелем залили в стеклянные шарики.

Бывшая незаметно поежилась, так что все наблюдатели поняли, как отчаянно она трусит сейчас перед господином.   
\- Это ублюдок использовал и кинул одиннадцать девушек, - по багровому сумраку зала отчетливо прокатилось шипение суккуба, пока она нервно сжимала в пальцах свой тонкий хвост. От напряжения заколыхались черные ветви Древа над рогатыми головами. - Он считал их за мясо, и я показала ему, каково это - быть мясом!

\- "Быть мясом"... - помощник беса старательно доскрипел пером по выделанной коже свитка и вскинул руку. - Возражаю! Смена сексуальных партнеров - обычная практика в человеческом мире, тем более, что жертва ни с кем из пострадавших девушек не была связана узами брака!   
\- Возражения приняты, - милостиво склонил голову бес Лофт. - Однако дело не столько в нарушении брачных законов, сколько в эмоциональном подтексте ситуации. Нельзя игнорировать одиннадцать волн негативной энергии, вызванных жертвой... Явить сюда жертву! - повысил голос он. 

По другую сторону массивного киноцефала, охранявшего подсудимую от возможных посягательств публики, возник перепуганный бледный человек в заляпанном кровью костюме. У мужчины отсутствовала крышка черепа, явно отгрызенная мощными челюстями. Остатки мозга колыхались за зубчатыми краями импровизированной "чаши".   
Бесконтрольный ужас, источаемый человеком, оживил толпу чертей, заскучавших было от монотонности судебного процесса. 

\- Он что, еще жив? - придержав перо над свитком, помощник поднял удивленный взгляд на своего господина. Обычно покойники, оправдывая свое название, вели себя на процедурах спокойнее и тише.   
\- Нет, Лаки, он просто трус, не верящий в собственную смерть, - ласковая улыбка главного беса не предвещала человеку ничего хорошего. Мужичка сковали спустившиеся из тьмы переплетения ветвей Древа черные змеи, в которых лишь при тщательном рассмотрении можно было узнать скрученные пряди волос главного беса, а мужчина отчаянно засеменил на месте, рискуя усугубить свое положение. Все в преисподней знали, что даже наступать на стелющиеся тут и там локоны хозяина - опасно для существования, не то что повреждать их.   
А человек не знал, поэтому попытался порвать путы, впрочем, быстро и до боли сжатый ими же.

\- Господин Карбоно, в ваших интересах искренне ответить на мои вопросы, - вздрогнув, мужчина уставился на говорившее существо. Несмотря на весь свой навык общения с разнообразными людьми, он не смог бы точно понять, говорит ли с ним сейчас мужчина или женщина, до того главный бес был неопределенным. 

\- Дьявол! - не удержался от возгласа погрызенный человек, вцепившись взглядом в аккуратные рожки своего судьи. Все черти разом уставились на господина, но тот лишь поморщился. - Я в аду?! Господи Боже, за что?!

Лаки беспардонно хохотнул и завалился на спину. В заинтересованной тишине разносилось хихиканье и бульканье чернил из опрокинутого пузырька.

\- Всё с вами ясно, - Лофт чуть ли не просверлил жертву немигающим змеиным взглядом насквозь, не теряя улыбки при этом. Кому угодно стало бы ясно - обиделся и рассвирепел. - В таком случае вопросов не будет, я сразу вынесу приговор.

Суккуб встрепенулась, а Лаки быстро уселся на задницу ровненько, расправив свиток и взглядом загнав чернила обратно в пузырек. Человек бессвязно и протестующе скулил что-то о том, что должен был попасть в рай, или хотя бы Чистилище, и судиться там, если уж есть за что.

\- Почему вы считаете, что судить вас не за что? - с приподнятой бровью Лофт оглядел мужчину задумчиво и изучающе. - Вы, люди, грешите с самого первого вдоха, с первого глотка молока. Конкретно Вы, господин Карбоно умудрились оскорбить членов моей семьи, а мы здесь, "в аду", - он даже изобразил пальцами кавычки, чтобы до слушателя дошла ирония, - собрата в обиду не дадим.

Вкрадчивое, как шорох осыпающегося ледяного крошева, шипение буквально загипнотизировало и парализовало замершую толпу. Только неподвластный магии авторитета Лаки почесал нос и с ожиданием воззрился на задумавшегося хозяина.

\- Господин Карбоно, вам светит перерождение, - взгляд Лофта смягчился. Папочка всегда мог пожалеть своих детей, даже самых поганых. - Вы родитесь в женском теле и проживете очень долгую жизнь, полную людей, которым безразличны. В первую очередь это будет касаться любовной и сексуальной сферы, конечно же. Гордыня - грех, и покуда не проникнитесь осознанием собственной незначительности - прощения вам не сыскать. Учитесь слушать других.

Карбоно со стоном рухнул на колени и исчез, словно его и не было.

\- Ублюдок поплатился, ну а я, пожалуй, пойду дальше работать... - заюлила, завиляла хвостом Бывшая, что старательно отступала шажок за шажком. И упереться лопатками в шерстяной пресс стража-киноцефала суккубу в этот момент явно не хотелось. - Пшёл вон с дороги, пес!

\- Что за ребячество, Бывшая? От наказания не убежать, так лучше не зли меня.

В зале снова воцарилась тишина, потому что разнообразная толпа нечистой силы прекратила обсуждать участь несчастного мистера Карбоно и навострила уши на продолжение шоу. Очень мало кто сочувствовал провинившейся.   
Зрители испытывали и н т е р е с. 

На опущенную голову суккуба вдруг легла холодная ладонь, слегка поглаживая волосы. 

\- Ты, дитя мое, земной год прослужишь куклой в подчинении у Лаки, - услышала Бывшая, когда осторожно подняла взгляд. - Это твое наказание за непослушание.  
\- Папочка очень суров, а?~ - оставшийся сидеть под троном белобрысый помощник Лаки, не только на преисподнюю, но и на Небесный круг славившийся своей лихой детской жестокостью, поверх свитка игриво подмигнул оцепеневшей чертовке. 

\- Это не всё, - пальцы главного беса заставили суккуба поднять побледневшую мордашку. - Отработав год на Лаки, ты переродишься в мужском человеческом теле, весьма симпатичном. Ты постараешься не повторить судьбу распутного господина Карбоно, не станешь играть с чужими душами. Если провалишь это испытание - вернешься к Лаки на постоянную основу. Теперь всё. Суд завершен. 

Зал начал пустеть - нечистая сила исчезала, убираясь прочь по своим делам. Вскоре только взволнованный шум шевелящихся ветвей Темного Древа напоминал о произошедшем собрании. Древо всегда прицельно следило за подобными мероприятиями, и это, честно говоря, напрягало главного беса. Как сам он казнил и миловал своих подчиненных, точно так же Древо вершило суд над ним, постоянно, считывая малейшие импульсы из самого нутра.   
Бес был хозяином преисподней, но при этом являлся рабом столь необъятной мощи, что не надеялся однажды сбросить оковы. Иногда в нем проскальзывали нотки зависти к менее значимым и связанным собратьям.

\- Это пустяковое дело ты мог бы предоставить судить мне, - Лаки материализовался рядом и с ревнивым укором вперился глазищами в устало замершего господина. 

Лофт поднял стеклянный взгляд на марево, красноватое, словно подсвеченный пламенем туман, густо залившее местность под Древом. На самом деле энергетика пространства была прозрачной, как чистый горный воздух Земли, однако отражала собой ауру самого сильного существа, находящегося внутри.   
Преисподняя горела багровым, потому что отражала алое свечение Лофта.   
Главный бес догадывался, что когда его трон займет Лаки, пространство вокруг Древа воссияет бирюзой.   
Это было прекрасно на вид... но горько и страшно на самом деле. Все демоны (да и ангелы тоже, хоть это и умалчивалось) в той или иной мере существовали в оковах, но Лофт не желал молодому бесенку бремени, которое нес сам. Этого мальчишку он взял под опеку из чистого одиночества, и сперва не особо понимал, как тянет усыновленного до собственного уровня, а когда заметил, было уже поздно.

Ведь, к сожалению, мнение главного беса в вопросах смены власти особо не учитывалось - Древо решало, кого принять или не принимать на трон, а Древо было лишено даже таких мелких крупиц привязанности и сострадания, какие сумел сохранить в себе Лофт после падения во тьму.

Помощник был иным. Изначально, до становления нечистью, Лаки возник человеком. Он был слабее. Нуждался в заботе и обучении, дабы не повторить однажды судьбу какой-нибудь Бывшей.

\- Чтобы суд вершил такой недоучка, как ты? - хозяин преисподней с усмешкой воззрился на своего будущего заместителя, а тот хохотнул в ответ, ни капли не обидевшись. - Вернемся к работе, Лаки. А потом, так уж и быть, я расскажу тебе, как надо судить вертких хвостатых бестий.


End file.
